Una Tecnica con sus ventajas oo
by maca-chan15
Summary: bueno kakashi les enseña un metodo de hacer un bunshin junto a un henge... sasunaru! O... leanlo! Review por fas!


Hola! tanto tiempo xD bueno aquí esta maca con un nuevo fic! n.n como siempre es sasunaru o narusasu xD y emmm prometo q el otro fic "una apuesta un tanto absurda" la actualizaré pronto, solo esperen un poco mas xDDD…

Bueno como siempre naruto no me pertenece… si no que le pertenece al gran kishimoto-sempai q se esta casi por suicidar por el asqueroso anime q están dando, bueno ese no es el punto n.n xDD

Ahora comencemos con el fic q ojala q este bueno

Advertencias: quizá tenga lemon mi fic xD

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Estaba por comenzar un nuevo día en la villa de la hoja, el sol estaba por salir de las montañas, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar todo parecía hermoso, solo que Naruto no estaba muy agrado con tener que levantarse tan temprano

Maldito día de entrenamiento, odio llegar tan a la hora, además… Kakashi-sensei nunca llega a la hora, maldición- decía naruto mientras se revolcaba entre las sabanas con una pereza muy grande por levantarse

Bueno que mas da, soy un ninja, tengo que cumplir con mi deber- dicho esto se levantó y fue a darse una ducha rápida para llegar a la hora

Mientras se bañaba comenzaba a pensar en sus misiones, lentamente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes mas seguidas de un chico de piel pálida, pelo negro y ojos oscuros y fríos. Comenzó a sonrojarse notablemente. Hacia poco q había descubierto esa "atracción" que sentía por su amigo/rival.

Mientras pensaba en su "amigo" seguía en la ducha, comenzó lentamente a acariciarse su pecho para luego acariciar sus pezones, mientras hacia esto una mano comenzó a descender su mano hasta llegar a su miembro ya bastante excitado por las imágenes q tenia en su mente. Comenzó a acariciarlo para luego comenzar a masturbarse

Sa… sa… sas… Sasuke- decía mientras se masturbaba y su respiración se aceleraba hasta entrecortarse- mmm… - naruto comenzaba a pensar que en realidad no era Él el que se estaba masturbando si no que se encontraba con Sasuke ahí, en su baño con el, desnudos bañándose juntos mientras el agua descendía por sus cuerpos.

Pero Naruto se encontraba solo, estaba excitado y comenzaba a gemir muy fuerte, hasta q por fin eyaculo ese líquido blanco producto de las tantas imágenes y sueños pervertidos de naruto.

Al terminar despertó de su trance y recordó que tenia entrenamiento, pero realmente estaba agotado, haber echo eso (lo de masturbarse) comenzaba ya por dolerle, lo hacia constantemente cada vez q se encontraba solo. (Lo cual era la mayoría del día)

Kuso, maldito Sasuke-baka todo es tu culpa- decía naruto para no tener que él tener la culpa de su cansancio.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salio de su casa. Iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, estaba cansado y algo acalorado.

Llego al puente donde siempre suelen juntarse para alguna misión, allí se encontraba Sakura mirando constantemente a su amos platónico. Y en tan solo unos pasos enfrente de él se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke con su mirada seria de siempre y esa pose de chico cool.

Sumimasen por llegar tarde, es que no sonó el despertador- mintió Naruto para no tener que explicar su pequeño "retraso"

No importa Naruto! – le contesto Sakura . _Inner_: bieeen, Naruto llego tarde y pude estar un rato a solas con Sasuke-kun

…. – Sasuke optó por no decir nada, pero de pronto miro a Naruto bastante colorado y algo nervioso- pasa algo, dobe?

Ah, eh, jejej, no… no pasa nada… - contestó Naruto un tanto nervioso por la mirada penetrante del Uchiha

Ese usuratonkashi no me dirá nada de lo que le pasa- pensó Sasuke mientras miraba al Kitsune que desviaba su mirada y comenzaba a mirarse las manos o el suelo

Justo en el momento q le ib a decir algo para arrancarle la verdad a Naruto apareció el ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi

Ohayou mina! Perdón pero lo que ocurrió es que habían 2 caminos de la vida y no sabia por cual optar- contesto Kakashi con su ojito feliz

O.O los tres quedaron sin decir nada, realmente les impactaba cada vez que su profesor decía algún pretexto por llegar siempre tarde, la verdad es que estaban algo acostumbrados pero últimamente decía muchas cosas raras y fantásticas

Bueno a todo esto, hoy día tenemos mucho entrenamiento, la villa ha estado tranquila y no hay tantas misiones, asi que hoy día nos dedicaremos especialmente a entrenar

Bien, por fin no mas misiones mediocres- decía naruto feliz por pensar q no tendría q limpiar malezas o sacar a pasear los perros de Kakashi

De que se trata el entrenamiento?- pregunto Sasuke un poco curioso

Me alegra de q lo preguntases Sasuke, este entrenamiento consiste en hacer un bunshin, y hacer q su bunshin haga un henge, puede que suene sencillo, pero no lo es. Hay q concentrar el chacra y saber cuanto gastar para que no queden completamente exhaustos.- contesto Kakashi, mientras levantaba su cinta konoha y dejar visiblemente su sharingan

Pan comido!- dijo Naruto sobrándose como siempre

Calla, baka, veamos si es tan fácil- le respondió Sasuke- Kakashi, hazlo tú para ver como es- dijo el alumno a su profesor

Esta bien, para mi si es fácil y espero que Uds. también lo aprendan de inmediato- contesto kakashi mientras hacia el jutsu…

Bunshin no jutsu!- dijo kakashi y salio una copia exactamente igual a él- Ahora tienen q concentrarse y hacer que el bunshin haga un henge, como… asi – dicho eso salio una nube de humo y apareció un henge, era el cuerpo de Iruka-sensei el henge que había hecho el bunshin del ninja copia

Ya, ahora quiero verlos a Uds., haber… tu Sakura, tu lo harás primero- dijo su maestro observando a la pelirosa

Esta bien, para mi esto es pan comido – contesto mientras hacia los jutsus, después de todo sakura lo había hecho bien, había hecho un henge del cuerpo de Kakashi, solo que este lo hizo sin su mascara

Sakura, si haces una copia exacta, que sea exacta!- dijo Kakashi un poco molesto por como era la cara de ese bunshin de sakura

Sumimasen- se disculpo Sakura un poco avergonzada

Ahora ustedes lo harán, Sasuke, Naruto. Háganlo- pidió a sus otros dos estudiantes

Sasuke miro a Naruto de forma desafiante para ver quien lo dominaba primero, fue casi al unísono mientras hacían los jutsus y el bunshin seguido con el henge, lo que no sabían los dos era el cuerpo q habían hecho… cuando desapareció el humo pudieron ver claramente el henge del bunshin de cada uno y eran…

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

_**Continuará!**_

Perdón por terminar asi, pero me están echando del PC, espero que les guste y se acepta review! xDDD nos vemos en el sgte cap!

PD: no se me muy bien si alguna vez lo habrán entrenado este tipo de entrenamiento xD pero lo estuve pensando y … no lo contaré xDD

_Nos vemos en el sgte cap! chau chau!_


End file.
